Rex and Ella's Waltzing Matilda
Ella finds something out and doesn't tell anyone until her husband Rex can't help but notice something. But what could it be? The sun was shining bright in Adventure Bay, and at Katie's, Ella was getting checked over. She'd started to feel strange over the past few weeks and finally decided to have a check up. Ella was lying on her back as Katie performed the final check. She had set up an ultra-sound and was checking over Ella's abdomen. Katie: Hmmm, I think I know what's going on Ella. Ella: What is it? Nothing bad I hope. Katie: Far from it. Look at that thing on the screen. (Points to blob on the screen). Ella: Wait! Is.....that.....a......? Katie nodded. Ella let out a huge gasp! She was pregnant! Again! Katie: Congratulations Ella!! Ella: Oh wow!!! I can't believe this!!! Katie: Rex won't believe it either!! This gave Ella a thought. Ella: Actually, I'm not even going to tell anyone! I'm gonna wait and see how long it will be until they notice! Katie: Though I think Ryder should know. Just for job related stuff. Ella: Yeah. I guess your right. But no one else though! You hear me?! Katie: Loud and clear! Ella: Great! So that's how it went. Ella only told Ryder and it wasn't for nearly a month and a half did Rex really notice a change in Ella. She got fatter and her appetite got bigger. Rex thought it was sudden and strange. So he hatched a plan to find out the truth. One evening when it was time for dinner, he asked Ella to have dinner with him on the porch of their dog house. So the two of them could be alone and he could address everything. Once they had finished eating and Ella was about to get up for more when Rex quickly hit her bowl away. Ella: Hey!!! Rex: No seconds for you until you tell me what's going on. "He's worked it out. I know he has!" She thought to herself. Ella: Nothings going on honey. Rex: Reeaallly? Because you've started eating more than usual, started getting fatter... Ella: Fat?!! (Jumping up on her feet) Rex: Sorry honey, but its true. Ella was secretly laughing in her head. She loved messing with her husband. But finally she decided to tell him. Ella: Alright. You want the truth? Rex: Yes. Ella: I'm pregnant!! Rex's jaw nearly fell off. He was not expecting her to say that. Rex: Err, for real?! Ella: Of course I'm for real! Rex: Oh...My.....GOODNESS!!!! Rex jumped up and nuzzled his wife. Rex: How many?!!! Ella: Just one. Rex: How long have you known?!! Ella: Nearly 2 months. Rex: But that means the birth date isn't far away!!! Ella: I know. Rex: Who else knows this?!! Ella: Only Katie and Ryder. Rex: Thank goodness!! I was about to say, does everyone but me know!! Ella: Don't worry honey. And I was also thinking we should tell our pups too. Rex: We'll do it when they go to bed tonight. Ella: Agreed. Now (Picks up her bowl) I'm going to have seconds. Rex: Haha! Okay then. Rex's heart was racing with excitement!! Later they told their current five pups, Scowler, Saber, Gloria, Silvana and their adopted daughter Galaxy the news. They were all excited that they would be having another sibling! All that is, except for Silvana and Galaxy. They wasn't so sure about it. Time went by and soon it was about the time the new arrival was due. By this time of course, everyone knew about it. And they were all excited! A Few Months Later: Ella and Rex were lying in their dog house with their pups listening to a collection of songs from Australia. The folk song "Waltzing Matilda" was playing when all of a sudden, Ella had a sharp pain! She screamed at the top of her lungs! Which gave the rest of her family a heck of a fright! Chase and Skye were nearby and heard her too. They started running towards where the scream had come from. Ella didn't need a second thought, she knew the feeling. The puppy was coming! Rex: Ella?!! What is it?!! Ella: PUPPY!!!! GET HELP!!!! Rex raced outside and bumped into Chase and Skye! Skye: Rex?! What's going... Rex: The puppy's coming!!! Skye: I'll get Katie!! Chase: I'll get Ryder!! Rex: And I'll try to calm Ella down!! The three raced off! Skye raced to Katie's and informed her of the situation. While Chase got Ryder and they went to help Rex try to relax Ella. Rex and Ella's pups were trying too! Marshall had heard everything and came in with his gear. Rex: Its okay honey! You'll be fine! Just breathe okay!! It wasn't long before Skye returned with Katie! Katie: Don't worry Ella!! Your going to okay!! Rex: Come on pups! Follow me! You too Chase and Skye! Rex lead his pups outside and into the Lookout. Rex: Now, Chase and Skye are going to stay here with you! Chase: We are? Skye: Chase!! Rex: Now I don't want you going anywhere! Okay?! The five pups nodded. Rex: Good! Now I'm going to help your mother! Rex raced back outside to find Rocky, Rubble and Zuma had arrived from being at the beach. They'd seen Skye race up to the Lookout with Katie and were curious as to what was going on. Rocky: What's going on Rex?! Zuma: Yeah dude, you look worried! Rex: The puppy's coming!! Rubble: Really?!! What can we do to help?! Rex: Chase and Skye are in the Lookout watching over our pups! Stay with them would be best! Zuma: Got it! Rocky, Rubble and Zuma went into the Lookout while Rex raced back to his doghouse and found Ryder outside. Rex: What's happening now?!! Ryder: We should stay outside to give them room in there. Rex: But... At that moment, Ella let out a huge scream! Rex: Yeah.....maybe you're right. Ryder: Yeah. Probably for the best. "WE'RE ALL BEHIND YA LOVE"!!! Rex shouted out! A bit of time went by, but for everyone it felt like forever. Things had been silent for a little bit, which made Rex extremely worried! Eventually he couldn't wait any longer. Rex: That does it! I'm going in! Ryder: Rex, I don't think... But before Ryder could finish, Rex burst through the doghouse door! When he looked at Ella, he gasped! She was lying on their bed not far from falling asleep. And snuggled up next to her, was a tiny little puppy! It was a girl! "We were just about to get you". Katie whispered. Marshall and Katie went outside to let Rex and Ella have some privacy. Rex started to get tears in his eyes. Ella looked at him and smiled. "We have a new daughter Rex". Ella said weakly. Rex: She's perfect. He lay next to Ella and put his head near the newborn. Rex: What should her name be? Ella: I was thinking that just before this all started. Rex: And? Ella: What were listening to at that point? Rex: Waltzing Matilda. Why? The pup squeaked a little when Rex said that. Ella looked at the pup and then back at Rex. Then she smiled. Rex: Matilda? Matilda. Rex looked at the pup and then back at Ella. Rex: I love it. Ella: That's settled then. Rex: Welcome to the family.....Matilda Weathers. Just then, the other four Weathers pups ran in. Along with Galaxy. Saber: Mum! Dad! Rex: Shhhhh!! Saber: Sorry. When they saw their new sibling, they all gasped. Saber: Wow. Gloria: What's their name? Rex: Meet your new sister, Matilda. Scowler: I have to admit, she's cute. Everyone else thought she was cute too. They all then snuggled next to their parents. Soon they all fell asleep together. Matilda was safely snuggled against her mothers right foreleg. She had a warm, loving feeling inside her. She was truly one happy newborn. Just before Rex went to sleep, he opened one eye and looked at Matilda. Then he closed his eye and sang quietly to himself... "You'll come a-waltzing Matilda with me." The End! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Chase787 Category:Chase787 Story Category:A Special Story Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon stories Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Chase787 Debut Story Category:Debut story Category:Love stories Category:Future generation Category:Future Generation Category:Future gen Category:Future Gen Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Episode